


All the Rage

by pan_dora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Boys Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Murder, One Shot, Revenge, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, Theo is a bad influence, slightly obsessive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: The smirk turned out to be the natural position his lips assumed because Stiles had no other explanation for the unchanging expression. “I didn’t immediately recognise you without your bodyguards and the twelve other Harvest Kids,” Snapback offered as an explanation for his horrible conversation starter. It didn’t sound apologetic at all, and when Stiles didn’t reply, the boy took another step towards him, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. “I’m Theo, by the way.”“Thrilled,” Stiles deadpanned. After lingering a few moments, he made a step to the left to walk past the guy.Theo, however, blocked his path. “They obviously don’t teach you any manners in here.”





	All the Rage

“You look familiar,” someone informed him from someplace in front of him. “Did I fuck you before?”

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, startled. His eyes needed a moment to find the proprietor of the honeyed voice. When he did, he spotted a boy his age looking down on him from a thick branch of one of the trees. It dipped precariously underneath the additional weight. “Excuse me?” Stiles only wanted to take a walk in the forest surrounding the grounds. At night. Alone. Usually, nobody could get in here. Humans wouldn’t get over the wall and the supernatural didn’t even get close to the wall.

So, who exactly was he?

The boy laughed, loud and unabashed. That his words could have been insulting didn’t seem to occur to him. “No,” he decided after he was done being amused. “I’d remember that voice moaning my name.” He jumped off the branch, one hand keeping his snapback in place, and landed with ease. His lips parted for a smirk when he got out of his crouch.

The one-time Stiles had decided to sneak out – and succeeded – he ran into a supernatural creature capable of crossing the line of mountain ash surrounding the compound? That’s just his luck. “You’re not supposed to be in here,” Stiles said forcing his voice to stay steady despite the anxiety crawling up his spine. “You can’t be here.”

Another chuckle rippled through the twilight air. Not once taking his away from Stiles to look where he was going, Snapback strutted towards him. “Seems like I can,” he replied off-handed, like it meant absolutely  _nothing_. With another chuckle, he stopped bowing low to him. “I’m sorry if I came off crude. You’re probably used to more respect, Harvest Boy.”  

Stiles crossed his arms and straightened his spine. Knocking Snapback’s teeth out with his knee was tempting as much as it was pointless. He’d only smash his patella in since every supernatural creature was made of fucking marble or something. “Hilarious.”

The smirk turned out to be the natural position his lips assumed because Stiles had no other explanation for the unchanging expression. “I didn’t immediately recognise you without your bodyguards and the twelve other Harvest Kids,” Snapback offered as an explanation for his horrible conversation starter. It didn’t sound apologetic at all, and when Stiles didn’t reply, the boy took another step towards him, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. “I’m Theo, by the way.”

“Thrilled,” Stiles deadpanned. After lingering a few moments, he made a step to the left to walk past the guy.

Theo, however, blocked his path. “They obviously don’t teach you any manners in here.” He vaguely pointed somewhere in the direction Stiles had been coming from.

“Stiles.”

Theo cocked his head to the side, contemplating his name. “I don’t remember a Stiles being one of the Thirteen.” For the first time since he met him, Theo’s smirk diminished ever so slightly.

Shaking his head, Stiles attempted to walk past the other boy a second time. But Theo was having none of it and stepped in his way yet again. “You are aware I can defend myself?”

“Only if you want to be found,” Theo sing-songed, smirk broadening again. He wasn’t even surprised the guy knew that the Harvest Children’s magic was linked. Everyone learned about them in school. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be out past your bedtime.” Stiles also wasn’t supposed to be here, but Theo didn’t know he had already climbed out of a window and hopped one fence. Nobody knew how crazily secured this place was. They all thought it’s a paradise in here, when in reality it’s a fucking prison.

Theo’s eyes narrowed for the fraction of a second, rendering him suddenly dangerous instead of cocky. “You’re the one everyone’s afraid of?” He pointed at him with one hand, stepping closer despite his words. “Number Thirteen.” He snapped his fingers multiple times in a row. “You’re Void, aren’t you?” Void. Number Thirteen. Harvest Boy. The Dark One. Stiles had heard them all. People tended to refer to him by nicknames because nobody aside from his family could pronounce his real one correctly. But Stiles, that name he had kept to himself. He didn’t want the media to know everything about him. He hated being out there, unlike the other twelve, who enjoyed basking in all that annoying attention.

Then why did he tell it to a random stranger?

Stiles crossed his arms again. “What do you want?”

“I’m just curious,” Theo admitted, and although he sounded genuine, Stiles doubted curiosity was the only driving force behind this conversation – or his breaking into a secured compound. “Do you want to run away?” He shifted closer, completely disregarding the concept of personal space and tugged at the sleeve of Stiles' shirt. “It’s dangerous for you to be out there.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Theo laughed. “No,” he replied waving his hand dismissively. “I’m neither for nor against the Harvest. Frankly, I couldn’t care less if your ancestors are appeased.”

 _Same_. But Stiles refrained from saying it out loud. Ever since he had been recognised as the Thirteenth Element by the Elders, his life had turned into garbage central. He had to leave his parents behind, his friends. He was under constant supervision. People drilled into him how he had to behave, to talk, to think. And because he was Void, making new friends turned out to be impossible. Despite being told that none of the Elements were dark or dangerous, he was constantly shit on and shunned. The other twelve sidelined him, acting like they were superior when in reality they didn’t know anything about what’s really going to happen during the ritual. Nobody knew they truth. The Elders were telling the world some bullshit story about them leaving to live somewhere else, a sacred place where they could pray to their ancestors. Stiles couldn’t believe people didn’t see right through that.

“You know a lot about all of this for someone who doesn’t care,” he remarked eventually.

Theo looked at him like he knew exactly what was going on in his head. “Hard not to,” he replied, quirking his brows. “This close to the Harvest, the media goes nuts with you guys.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. For a third time, he tried to get past Theo.

“You’re not really the socialising type, are you?” Theo asked falling into step beside him. Well, at least he finally could continue his way towards wherever he wanted to go. It’s not like he had an actual goal, and the fence separating them from the wall was only a few feet away. Whoever designed this place had meant business. It wasn’t built for people to get in and out unless they used the front door.

Stiles curled his fingers around the fence and joggled it. “Our Elders are too busy lying to us than teaching manners and how to make friends.” He turned around and leaned against the metal fence, crossing his ankles.

“Lying to you?” Theo propped both his hands next to Stiles’ head, curling his fingers around the chain links. His behaviour was repulsing, and yet, here he stood, fully at ease instead of pushing the boy away. He knew he should. Despite being locked up inside their so-called home – unless media demanded their appearance, of course – Stiles wasn’t completely dense. He knew what Theo wanted from him. Everyone outside the Coven wanted something when they saw him, when they were nice to him or one of the others. Power. Good fortune. That little bit of extra luck. Or they wanted him dead, lulled him into a false sense of security with their actions. Maybe Stiles wasn’t exactly good at picking up social cues, but he couldn’t be described as inept either. He possessed enough common sense to be cautious of the supernatural creature.

Stiles crossed his arms. “I thought you’re not interested.”

“In the Harvest, yes,” Theo replied, eyes roaming over his features. “Never said I’m not interested in you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I have to be interested in you before I want to get to know you, don’t I?” His voice dropped low, and Theo inched closer.

They didn’t touch yet. Stiles felt his heat press against his body anyway. He shuddered despite himself, swallowing, his throat dry. “I’m not interested in you.” Emphatically, Stiles shoved Theo away from him.

Another laugh followed his action. The fence rattled because he didn’t let go. Instead he used it to pull himself closer, now aligned from head to toe with Stiles’ body. “What if I told you, I could get you out of here?” Theo asked leaning so close his features became blurry.

Stiles swallowed heavily, then turned his head away. A gentle laugh brushed over his cheek, and he needed to close his eyes for a few levelled breaths. He wasn’t used to this treatment, to this kind of attention. People from outside the compound were either terrified or greedy when they met him. Theo was neither. At least, he pretended to be. But this attention was probably nothing but a ruse. “I’m not leaving with a random stranger,” Stiles replied raising himself up to his full height. It might not be much, but he would use every centimetre he had on this guy.

“You stay here, you’ll die,” Theo mentioned tilting his head back, unimpressed by Stiles’ behaviour. “You come with me, and you learn what freedom tastes like.” Trademark smirk still in place, Theo leaned further in.

Stiles’ gaze flicked to his mouth for a brief second, catching a hint of perfect white teeth. “I thought it’s dangerous out there.”

“Not with me by your side.”

“What do you want from me?” Stiles asked narrowing his eyes.

Theo arched a brow. “Want from you?”

“Don’t act like you do this out of the greatness of your heart.” People weren’t like that. Everyone wanted something, and they chose to surround themselves with the people who could get them whatever they craved. Because people, either supernatural or entirely human, were only interested in themselves.

Theo laughed again, a quiet, hushed sound. “I wasn’t honest when I said I didn’t recognise you,” he whispered stepping back enough that Stiles could cross his arms over his chest. “Because I did.” His gaze was intense, eyes bright. “You’re smart. You  _see_  things. You refuse to let yourself be led to the slaughter like the others.”

“Are you done buttering my ego?” Because it worked. Good god, he was easy. He shouldn’t be this easy. But after years of being shunned as if he had done something wrong, hearing just the smallest of compliments made his heart beat faster. Not that he would fall for it. Theo wanted something from him, and no matter how long he’d whisper these little sweet things with his smooth voice and that stupid smirk and his perfect eyes directed only at him, Stiles wouldn’t budge.

Theo shook his head. “I’m only explaining why I want you to run away with me.”

“This isn’t a movie.”

Theo wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck like it was typical behaviour. All in all, he acted as if they hadn’t met for the first time fifteen minutes ago. “I’ll get you out,” he breathed, and Stiles did not want to be affected by it. But the way he spoke did funny things to his general groin area. That he almost draped his body over Stiles’ did not help in the slightest. “I can show you how it feels to be free,” he added after a few seconds of silence had passed.

Stiles wanted that. He really did. Nevertheless, he wasn’t stupid. “What do you want in return?”

A grin flicked over Theo’s lips. He thought he got him where he wanted him. “You.”

“If the Harvest isn’t executed I’ll lose all my power.”

“That’s what they tell you,” Theo replied in a low voice. “But if they try to consummate the Harvest without you – and they are going to try, believe me – the power of every other Harvest Kid will belong to  _you_.” That’s what Theo wanted. His power. Their power. So, he was like anybody else. Big surprise. He shouldn’t be so disappointed. “Either or,” Theo continued after letting the words sink in, “I really want to kiss you.”

_Don’t be naïve. Don’t be so fucking naïve._

But Theo pushed his knee between his legs, and Stiles uncrossed his arms to let him press even closer. A small twig snapped underneath his shoe. The sound made Stiles flinch, but Theo’s laughing again, stepping closer until personal space seemed like nothing more than an abstract concept.

_Don’t be a needy virgin, Stilinski._

Theo leaned down. It’s a flicker of hesitation, fingertips pressing against the nape of his neck. A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine as another hand found its place on his hip. Then Theo was pressing their lips together and that’s everything that had happened. He didn’t move, he didn’t press on – and Stiles didn’t know what to do. It’s a pushing and pulling. A scream for reason and something else, something that was scary but far more urgent. No matter how hard he clenched his fists at his sides, deep down he knew that he would give in if Theo didn’t pull back within the next few seconds. There’s just  _something_  about the menace surrounding the guy. His instincts wailing in warning were pushing him closer instead of away. He could tell how seriously wrong that sounded. It’s irrational – and yet, his strength of will shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Stiles didn’t watch them fall to the ground. He didn’t wait for the inevitable second of his dignity following. He put a hand on the back of Theo’s neck, pressing his lips firmly against his as an answer to the lingering question.

Any restraint that Theo had left followed Stiles willpower. They both built a delicate mess on the floor neither of them should simply step on. But they did. Willingly. Both of Theo’s hands found their place on Stiles’ hips and he tugged their lower bodies closer. The belt buckle acted as a prominent reminder of what was separating them, and although the sweater proved that it was as thick as it was warm, it didn’t seem like much. It felt like even less as Theo claimed his mouth and one of his hands slid down his hips to its temporary resting place on his ass. The touch was hot, almost like there wasn’t any fabric separating their skins.

Theo did not mess around.

Stiles dug his nails into the back of his neck; hard enough that a hiss of pain disrupted their kiss. His hand was wrenched away and slammed against the fence behind him. The second followed suit, and Theo held him in place like this, fingers tightly locked around both of his wrists before his free hand returned to where it came from. A moment of helplessness curled its fist tightly around his throat but the hunger with which Theo kissed him made him blind to it. He’s never felt like this – it’s as exhilarating as it was worrying. He shouldn’t even be here. He shouldn’t even do this. But the better part of him told his body to press against Theo’s; not even wondering if the point of no return had already passed.

Theo moved his hand and his mouth at the same time, one up, the other down. Fingers played over his back, nails drew lines over his spine. The layers of fabric gave way to the demands, revealing more vulnerable skin. Stiles bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep the gasp in that wanted to escape with the shudder. For a brief second, he wondered what would happen if someone found him with an intruder, with a supernatural one nonetheless. But Theo kissed a trail down to his pulse point, licking the skin there. His lips threatened to leave a mark, yet they never stayed long enough in one place.

“We can do this and more,” Theo breathed, lips wet against his jaw, “if you come with me.”

Stiles released a breath. Of course, Theo was going go use him as long as he still had any sort of power. But  _fuck it_. He’d rather be in someone else’s debt than being killed by and for people who had nothing else to do than make his life a living hell. If he did it right, he might even get a little fun out of this. Since his hands were still pinned down, Stiles used his leg to keep Theo close to him. “Fine.”

“Fine?” The smirk slipped back into place, widening slightly but noticeably.

“Take me with you.”

 

_Harvest Failed._

_Number Thirteen Still Missing._

_Another Elder Dead._

Stiles dropped todays newspaper. It fluttered to the floor and came to rest in a pool of blood near his feet. His lips quirked into a small smirk. He wondered, did they know? Did they expect him? He hoped they had waited for his arrival, night after night terrified that it might be their last. They would have been right. He was going to come for them because of all the teenagers they had killed, of all the lies they had told, of the families they had torn apart. He would slaughter them all.

Theo raised to his feet. Blood dripped from his claws to the once clean floor. A steady sound, like a metronome. A sound which haunted him until Theo’s little whispers and moans drowned them out, drowned everything out; until the only things Stiles could think about was the heat pooling in his middle, and Theo fucking into him and how he shouldn’t mistake the hunger for power for actual feelings. Stiles’ path of vengeance fit perfectly into the reality Theo intended to create, so he helped him; and Stiles didn’t mind that much. He would kill every single Elder. Having Theo by his side made things a hell of a lot easier.

His own people had told the world he was dangerous.

Now Stiles would demonstrate how dangerous he truly was.


End file.
